


Off to Disneyland?

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Disneyland, Interviews, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the thought that maybe some of the drivers are there purely to keep things light hearted so everyone doesn't boil into a pit of despair.<br/>And Disneyland. Because if that isn't what I love the most about all this, I don't know what is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-interview

They have a bowl of words in Rob’s office. Some of the words Rob wrote. Those ones are pretty easy, simple to fit into a phrase. Then there were the ones that Felipe had written that, in one context seemed perfectly fine but in another would… suggest things. Rob hated those ones.

Then there were the curve balls. The words Felipinho plucked out of thin air and Rob added them to the bowl to throw Felipe out of his cocky stride.

Today was Felipe’s turn for a word.

Aim of the game, get the word into an interview. Try to make it a topic of conversations in other interviews. It was designed to keep things light hearted when things got a little crazy. Today was one of those days, everybody knew before they set off for the practice sessions, which was why Felipe had his hand deep in a bowl of folded paper with his eyes closed.

He found a scrap of paper, pulled it out, and opened his eyes.

Rob grinned. It felt like they was performing some duty here. Keeping everybody sane.

Felipe groaned when he read the word. Rob was laughing before he’d read the word.

 _Disneyland_.

 


	2. Post-interview

“ _You_.” Rob was grinning when Felipe finally made his way back to their motorhome. Felipe was also grinning, tongue in cheek and as smug as always.

“Did good?” Felipe asked, even though he already knew he’d done well.

Rob held up the tablet where he’d been watching the social media. “I don’t understand how you do it.”

When it was Rob’s turn, he struggled to even get the word into conversation, let alone make a big deal out of it, sometimes even with the words he put into the bowl in the first place.

Felipe took the tablet device from him and scrolled through the comments, his grin widening all the time.

“They like me,” he said, proudly.

“It’s because you’re a-fucking-dorable,” Rob said, taking the computer from him and depositing it onto the table. He went to pull the Brazilian into a hug, but Felipe had already darted out of the room, towards Rob’s office. Rob groaned and ran after him. “Ah no! I’m not doing one. I don’t need to. You sorted all this out today.”

“Nope!” Felipe grinned, thrusting the bowl of paper at Rob when he followed him into the room. “Pick a word.”

Rob sighed. There would be no getting out of this and he knew it. Without making half the show and dance about it as Felipe did, Rob took one of the scraps of paper out of the bowl.

Felipe snatched it out of his hands as soon as he opened his eyes, reading the word. His eyes were sparkling when he looked up at Rob.

“Is a good one.”

 


End file.
